In almost every vehicle, seats are integrated for occupants of the vehicle. Attempts are known to configure a vehicle seat so that it can be installed in different vehicles. For example, DE 10 2007 052 960 A1 describes a seat assembly structure of a backrest- or seat frame of a vehicle seat. The seat assembly structure includes a metal structure which has a plurality of longitudinal and transverse elements connected with one another. At least one of the longitudinal elements and/or at least one of the transverse elements are produced from a profile semi-finished product by cutting to a predetermined length and, if applicable, by bending. Through the presetting of the length of the transverse elements, a designer can preset the width of the vehicle seat in a simple manner and therefore adapt it for different vehicle models, without accepting high costs for investment in forming tools for this.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.